jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds / Major Marisa
new JWTM 2016 two-parted song..... JWTM "Angry Birds" Lyrics Pre-Hook (x2): I keep saying that to live on don't be frustrated It ain't gon' make you fly, ohh fly, fly, fly But if you need some help with training to get high I'm that bird in disguise, the truth, won't tell a lie Hype Hook: You can't be more angrier than the bird is (You can't be more angrier than the bird is) Having all these gifts to use is a burden (Having all these gifts to use is a burden) You can't be more angrier than the bird is (Won't make any excuses cause I'm nervous) Drop it down, I know you well when your twerking (You don't have to be ashamed cause you deserve it) Verse 1: Coming soon..... Pre-Hook x2 & Hype Hook: (pre-hook x2): I keep saying that to live on don't be frustrated It ain't gon' make you fly, ohh fly, fly, fly But if you need some help with training to get high I'm that bird in disguise, the truth, won't tell a lie (hype hook): You can't be more angrier than the bird is (You can't be more angrier than the bird is) Having all these gifts to use is a burden (Having all these gifts to use is a burden) You can't be more angrier than the bird is (Won't make any excuses cause I'm nervous) Drop it down, I know you well when your twerking (You don't have to be ashamed cause you deserve it) Verse 2: Coming soon..... Pre-Hook x2 & Hype Hook: (pre-hook x2): I keep saying that to live on don't be frustrated It ain't gon' make you fly, ohh fly, fly, fly But if you need some help with training to get high I'm that bird in disguise, the truth, won't tell a lie (hype hook): You can't be more angrier than the bird is (You can't be more angrier than the bird is) Having all these gifts to use is a burden (Having all these gifts to use is a burden) You can't be more angrier than the bird is (Won't make any excuses cause I'm nervous) Drop it down, I know you well when your twerking (You don't have to be ashamed cause you deserve it) Bridge of Angry Birds: Coming soon.... Hype Hook x2: You can't be more angrier than the bird is (You can't be more angrier than the bird is) Having all these gifts to use is a burden (Having all these gifts to use is a burden) You can't be more angrier than the bird is (Won't make any excuses cause I'm nervous) Drop it down, I know you well when your twerking (You don't have to be ashamed cause you deserve it) JWTM's "Major Marisa" Lyrics Verse 1 of Major Marisa: Everything had done changed when I'd first seen her up in person (her up in person) She was the red-haired girl who everyone else would misinterpret Guess I felt trapped in a darker shadow of mine, I always felt declined (felt declined) Only geys harder if I try to get you off my mind, just a nerd on the sidelines till it was there To be honest, I wish I have known you way better back then (way back then) With that being said, let's brush off all these haters in the way right now Pretty sure you wanna party hard at night until the morning sun comes up Believe I remember it all, like the fantasies weren't that strong before Hook of Major Marisa: (rapping): I swear I got a crush on you, I swear I got a crush on you Can I keep honest with you? Imma be real I'd liked you since jump Guess I never thought that I'd ever be enough (x2) (singing): My whole life has changed, Marisa, you gon' play games with my brain I'm turning insane, guess I got nothing to lose right now (nothing to lose right row) From now on Marisa, I got you (I got you), I got you (I got you) Marisa I got you (I got you), I got you (I got you), Marisa I got you Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs